vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sybil and Seline
The family relationship between the Sirens, Sybil and Seline. Sybil and Seline are adoptive sisters through their time on Arcadius' island. Over the centuries, betrayals and unresolved issues created bad blood between the two sisters. Early History Sybil met Seline when she was banished to Arcadius' island. They quickly grew attached to each other and Seline began looking after Sybil, however, her method of doing was highly immoral as Seline had lured and butchered sailors to the island and use their bodies to feed herself and her sister, the latter of whom was unaware of this but after finding out, Sybil committed suicide. Seline then made a deal with Cade and the two became the first and only known Sirens on earth. Years later, the sisters reconciled around the time they were captured by The Armory. She states that she used to hope for her sister to save her, but Seline never did. She grew to resent her sister because of this. Unbeknownst to Sybil, Seline was looking for a way to free her by making a deal with Cade to free them both from being servants to him for all eternity. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Eight In An Eternity of Misery, Seline and Sybil are first seen together in a flashback dating nearly two thousand years ago. Sybil was condemned for being a psychic in her former family group/society and was imprisoned on a deserted island. While on that island, Sybil met another older psychic named, Seline. Shortly after working together to survive and feed themselves, they declared themselves sisters by everything, except blood. For years, Seline and Sybil survived off of hunting meat and having faith in Cade. What Sybil didn't find out until later was that Seline was a cannibal. Seline lied to Sybil all those years on the island saying that she hunted and killed wild boars and other animals for food. This was until Sybil discovered a cave full of sailor bones, she then came to conclusion that Seline was feeding her human meat, not wild animals native to the abandoned island. Sybil lost all her trust in Seline and began to resent her for thousands of years after this, especially when Cade made a deal with them for eternal servitude in exchange for not going to his hellish realm. In modern times, Sybil tells her story to Alaric Saltzman while trapped by a tuning fork in the Armory's prison vault. Sybil explains that her sister forced her into the existence she is today. Sybil continues to explain, almost to the point of tears, that she tries to be the good sister and she compares her life to Stefan's history. Although not seen together in modern times in this episode, Sybil reveals that her siren sister is still out there, causing havoc and problems for them all. The scene then cuts to Seline and Georgie, revealing to us that she is Sybil's older adoptive sister. In Detoured On Some Random Backwoods Path to Hell, the sisters come face to face once again after 135 years apart. Sybil surprises Seline at the Oakwood Dinner, where Seline had taken the kidnapped twins, Lizzie and Josie. As she joins her sister, she still holds hostility for her sister after she left her to rot in the Armory. With the twins, Sybil deduces Seline's plan to offer them to Arcadius in exchange for their freedom. After an amber alert is raised for the missing children, the Sister and Damon sets off, eventually coming to White Cedar Motel where they rack up a body count as an offering for Arcadius. Once he appears to his servants Seline makes her plea to offer up the twins in exchange for their freedom. The twins intrigue Arcadius, though before it can be accepted, Sybil offers up a better offer, two immortal vampires: the Salvatore Brothers. Later that night Sybil reveals that she cut Seline out of her deal with Arcadius and that Seline did not have a free pass out of hell. In Nostalgia's a Bitch, Seline conspires with Stefan to destroy Mystic Falls, for all the souls that Arcadius wants while killing Sybil. Ultimately, Seline's plan to sacrifice the town in exchange for Sybil's death is thwarted and they meet up a a dinner and Sybil wants to attempt to bury the hatchet between her and Seline. Sybil reasons that if Damon and Stefan could, then so could they. Like sibling rivalry, Seline wanted an apology for Sybil screwing her out of the deal she made with Arcadius, though Sybil refused, countering with that she turned her into a cannibal, sold her into servitude and abandoned her for over a century. However, before the conversation concluded they were interrupted with the appearance of Arcadius himself. Seline attempts to plea with Arcadius to he refuses them, telling them that he will handle the Salvatore's and Mystic Falls from now own and proceeds to kill them both will hellfire. Quotes :Seline: "Why am I here, exactly? You are aware I just tried killing you." :Sybil: "Can we stop, please, with the snarkiness and the attitude and the petty revenge schemes. It's exhausting." :Seline: "I don't know. Can we?" :Sybil: "If Damon and Stefan Salvatore can make amends, then anything's possible." :Seline: "Ok, I'll give it a shot. If you'll apologize for screwing me over with Cade." :Sybil: '"Me, apologize to you? You're the one who turned me into a cannibal and sold my soul into servitude and abandoned me for over a century."'' :Seline: "You're right. And I'd do it all again. Because you've always been the weak one." :Sybil: "Fine. Screw forgiveness." :- Nostalgia's a Bitch Gallery 804-Sybil-Seline-Island-750BC.jpg 804-028~Sybil-Seline.png 804-049-Sybil-Seline.png 804-047-Sybil~Seline.png 804-006-Sybil-Seline.png 804-001-Sybil~Seline.png 804-027-Sybil~Seline.png 8x06 Detoured On Some Random Backwoods 9.jpg 8x06 Detoured On Some Random Backwoods 11.jpg 806-041~Damon~Sybil-Seline.png 810-123-Sybil~Seline.png 810-124~Sybil-Seline.png Trivia * They are the second oldest creatures in The Vampire Diaries and The Originals universe. * The were both once psychics. * They are adoptive sisters through the bond they shared on the island. * Both were cannibals when they were humans. ** Sybil was unknowingly a cannibal, and once she found out she tried to kill herself. She still holds a lot of animosity towards her sister for it. * Sybil cheated Seline out of the deal of leaving Cade as payback for making her a cannibal, and for leaving her imprisoned in the Armory for years. References See also Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship